Souffre, souffre autant que moi
by Malfoy Funambule
Summary: Deux camps ennemis, amis ou pas amis. Tout pour elle rien pour les autres. Coûte que coûte on se battra, jusqu'à la fin. Je t'interdis de mourir! C'est pas ton heure, bats-toi encore. C'est toi qui m'a tué, j'ai trop de sang sur les mains.


Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire. =D

Merci à Misa-or-Pigloo pour avoir corrigé cet OS ( et tous les autres :D )

Bonne lecture.

La mort est partout, je la sens. A travers tout mon être, elle est là. Tout le monde peut partir, lui, moi, eux, mais surtout pas elle. Pas celle pour qui j'irai jusqu'à sacrifier ma vie. La seule qui compte. Tout pour elle rien pour les autres, j'en ai fais ma devise.

Tous ces corps, partout, je n'ose même pas les regarder. Je ne veux surtout pas y voir le sien.

Quel idiot j'ai pu être. C'est si dure que ça de lui dire ces trois mots ? J'aimerai tellement la serrer dans mes bras, pour la première fois. Et la serrer si fort que jamais elle ne pourrait en sortir, que jamais je ne la laisserai partir.

_« Trois petits mots et je suis à toi ! »m'a-t-elle crié._

_« Trois petits mots et je ne suis plus moi, ai-je failli lui répondre, mais elle était déjà partie, dégoûtée. »_

J'ai peur, peur pour une autre personne que moi. Cette sensation est vraiment étrange.

« Drago, derrière toi ! me crie-t-elle soudain »

Mais je ne me retourne pas. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la fixer, si belle en cet instant malgré son air triste. Elle pointe sa baguette sur moi, je ne l'en aurai jamais cru capable.

_« Deux camps ennemis, amis ou pas amis. Ne l'oublies pas Hermione. Coûte que coûte on se battra, jusqu'à la fin. »_

Son sort n'était pas pour moi, je me retourne et vois un gars de Serdaigle à terre. Je m'apprête à lui demander pourquoi elle a fait ça, mais elle est déjà partie. Encore. Le Serdaigle me fixe avec un air terrifié.

« C'est pas ton heure, bats-toi encore. »

Je repars à sa recherche, toujours autant de corps partout, et toujours cette même peur pour elle. Je la retrouve rapidement : elle m'attend au côté de mon père, mort.

« C'est toi qui...

_Non, c'est pas moi. Quand je suis arrivée ici il était déjà à terre. Je me suis dit que j'allais t'attendre pour te dire que j'étais désolée pour toi, mais je ne veux pas te mentir, je ne te le dirai pas.

_Mon père... il est...

_Oh non, je ne crois pas. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais le faire toi-même après tout ce qu'il t'a fait endurer. » Après un moment de silence, elle recommença à parler. « Tu peux encore changer de camp Dray...

_C'est trop tard pour ça, tu le sais bien. J'ai trop de sang sur les mains. Je suis désolé.

_Alors tue-moi aussi ! Bats toi avec moi, coûte que coûte jusqu'à la fin !

_Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas.

_Mais pourquoi ? Tu me l'as dit toi-même, coûte que coûte.

_Je ne voulais pas aller jusque là ! Vas-y toi, libère-moi de ce monde.

_Oh que non, je te l'interdis ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de mourir. Tu es obligé de continuer à vivre.

_Mais pas sans toi, je ne pourrai pas.

_Si, tu le pourras. Tu me le dois.

_Pardon ?

_Oui, après tout, c'est toi qui m'a tuée.

_Qu'est-ce-que... Hermione ? »

Elle s'était effondrée comme ça, sous mes yeux. Mais elle n'étais pas morte, elle me regardait, elle me souriait. Mais pas de ce sourire que j'aimais tant. Non, un sourire hanté, cruel.

« Mais pourquoi Mione ? Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas sans moi !

_Je suis désolée Dray, désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, désolée de ne te faire souffrir que maintenant.

_Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? »

Elle a grimacé de douleur.

« Hermione tais-toi, ne gaspille pas tes forces.

_ Tu vois Dray, ce couteau ... que tu viens de retirer. C'était celui de ton père... aux armoiries Malefoy ...

_Mais, pourquoi tu lui as pris ? Qu'est- ce- que tu... oh, d'accord. Je vois.

_« Je te l'ai déjà dit Hermione, je ne peux pas t'aimer, je n'ai pas de coeur, je ne peux pas souffrir. Quoi qu'il arrive dans cette guerre je ne pleurerai pas._

__Tu verras Drago, un jour tu souffriras, peut-être pas aujourd'hui, peut-être pas demain. Mais un jour tu verras à quoi ça ressemble de souffrir à cause d'une autre personne que toi, et ce jour là, je ne serai sûrement plus là pour le voir. »_

« Et oui Malfoy, moi aussi je sais faire souffrir, comme toi. C'était mon dernier cadeau, mon cadeau d'adieu. Je t'aime Dray, autant que je te hais. »

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'elle a fermé les yeux. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras, de lui crier de ne pas me laisser, de l'embrasser, de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie. Et de lui dire, à maintes et maintes reprises que je l'aimais plus que tout, plus que moi, que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. Hermione pouvait être contente maintenant de là où elle était, elle pourrait me voir souffrir dans ce lieu que certains appellent une prison mais que moi j'appelle ma rédemption.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

A toute !

XOXO

M.F


End file.
